24: Under Siege
by DieHardBrendan
Summary: In this AU middle arc Season 7 of 24, a group of renegade Starkwood paramilitary commandos seized control of the FBI Washington Field Office to remove any evidence against them. But they haven't counted on Renee Walker, with help from Jack Bauer and their allies, to try to stop them.


_**Author notes:**_

 _This is the AU season 7 of 24 that take place after the actual 7x13. At first, you'll see it will look like the actual 7x14, but you'll notice some major differences along the way._

 _While I did enjoy season 7 (mainly because of the chemistry between Jack and Renee), I felt the middle arc of that season, possibly the final arc needed improvement and that Jack & Renee deserved more action in that arc than they did in that part of the season._

 _I was inspired with this idea from various films, shows, novels, video games and such. Some of my inspiration came from Ghost 141's Day 9 story, so I will try my best to get creative enough with this story._

 _Anyway, enjoy the story and write me a review when you can. Conservative criticism is okay._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own 24, any of it's characters, some of the scenes & dialogue that was used in episode 7x14 and such. However, I do own the OCs I created though._

 **The following may contain scenes that maybe unsuitable for some readers. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **The following takes place at 9:00 PM and 10:00 PM**

 **09:02:16**

At the parking lot, Jack ran into the lot and sprints toward some cars. Then he went to dark blue car. Then he heard police sirens and went down by the car to avoid being seen.

After the two DC Metro police cruisers passed by, Jack spotted a laptop in the car he hid at. He went to the driver's side window, breaks in it and unlocked the car. Once he got in, he gets the laptop out of somebody's jacket and put it on top of it in the passenger seat. Then Jack hotwires the car to start it. He then put it on reverse to get out of the spot and then moved forward to drive away from the hospital.

At the Washington Field Office, Morris O'Brian, who hasn't heard from Chloe for awhile, confronted Janis. "I dropped my wife off here five hours ago, and now no one can tell me where she is." Morris demanded.

Janis felt uncomfortable by being confronted by a husband who wants answers of his wife's whereabouts. "Mr. O'Brian, the White House has been attacked. We're in the midst of an urgent protocol." Janis said.

"Exactly. That's why I'd like to know if my wife all right." Morris said. He already heard about the attack of the White House and he hoped Chloe is okay.

"She is. She's fine." Janis replied.

"Where is she? Tell me." Morris demanded as he was getting frustrated by not getting answers he wanted.

"She's in a holding room on the third floor." Janis answered reluctantly.

"What?" Morris asked in confusion.

"She's been arrested." Janis answered reluctantly and honestly as she could.

"That's absurd. What's she charged with? I want to see her." Morris asked in confusion as he demanded to know what his wife is charged with.

"Listen, I've already told you more than I should have. When Agent Moss returns, he'll tell you everything you need to know. In the meanwhile, I'm gonna have to ask you to wait in the conference room, okay? Please. I'm sorry." Then she turned to an agent near them, "Please escort him to the conference room. Thank you."

Morris was clearly pissed that Chloe got arrested on the charge for something he doesn't know.

As Janis was on her way to her workstation, desk agent Marci Lamont "Janis, Larry's calling for you. He says it's urgent."

"What line?" Janis asked.

"Three." Lamont replied.

As Janis was on her way to her workstation, a FBI administrative agent is helping Renee with the process of her suspension. "Sign here, verifying you understand the terms of your suspension, and again here."

Renee somberly looked at Janis, hoping that her actions that got her suspended wasn't all for nothing. She hoped Jack got information out of Ryan Burnett.

"Agent Walker?" The administrative agent asked if she was listening.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Renee replied.

Janis arrived in her workstation, picked up her phone and pressed line three. "Larry, it's Janis."

"Ryan Burnett is dead." Larry said as he was leaving the hospital.

Janis was shocked for the moment. Then she asked, "How?"

"Bauer was interrogating him when it happened, and we're responsible." Larry replied.

"You're saying that Bauer killed Burnett?" Janis asked.

"I don't know. He escaped before I could get to him. He called me, said he was being set up and he wouldn't come in." Larry stopped and groaned at the moment. Then he continued, "I lost him, Janis. I lost him, and it's on me to find him."

"Just tell me what you need." Janis said.

"I already sent out a priority, all-agency APB. I need you to follow up on that. I'm coming back to the office right now. I'll coordinate the search operation from there."

"Okay." Janis acknowledged. After she hung up, Janis turned her face at Lamont and told her, "Open an all-agency channel with flags for immediate action on Jack Bauer. I'll make sure the local police departments are linked in."

Lamont acknowledged, "On it."

"Thank you." Janis replied.

Meanwhile, Renee came over to Janis. "Janis, what did Larry say? Jack get anything out of Burnett?" Renee asked. She wanted to know if Jack got anything on Ryan Burnett.

"You're suspended. I cannot discuss this with you." Janis replied.

Renee expected that since she was suspended. But she wanted to know. So she said to Janis, "Janis, this was my case. Tell me if Jack got anything out of Burnett."

"Burnett is dead."

"Well, tell me what happened."

Janis couldn't be more specific. She only replied to her, "Bauer was there, and now he's missing."

Renee was shocked after what Janis just told her and knew something went wrong with Jack interrogating Burnett. Then Lamont came over to Janis and said to them, "Janis, the channel's open."

"Thank you." Janis acknowledged to Lamont. Then she turned to Renee and only said to her, "That's all I know, honestly. So, please, let me get back to work, okay?"

Renee walked away and was heading to office. She suspected that Larry and the FBI are looking for Jack because they think that he might've killed Burnett. She wasn't sure what was going on.

Janis turned to Lamont and ordered, "Please attach Jack Bauer's profile to the APB."

 **09:05:04**

Jack was driving while examining the disc on the security cameras at the hospital. Then he spots Quinn at one camera and "Gotcha." He then sets up a secured email message and sends it. Then he dials a number on a cell phone.

Renee goes to her office when she receives a call on her cell phone and answer, "Walker."

"Renee, it's Jack." Jack said. Renee paused in a moment in shock. "Don't hang up the phone, please. Whatever they told you, I did not kill Burnett."

Renee was shocked to what Jack told her after Janis told her that Burnett is dead and Jack is missing. She paused for a moment, not knowing what to say or do for the moment until Jack asked.

"Renee?" Jack asked, hoping she is still on the line.

"Yeah." Renee replied as she sat down on her chair.

"Bill was right. There are still very powerful people involved in this conspiracy that were not named in Dubaku's drive. They're trying to cover their tracks. They killed Burnett and they're framing me for it." Jack explained.

"Even if I wanted to help you, Jack, Larry has every law enforcement agency within a hundred miles looking for you and I have been suspended." Renee replied firmly.

"All I want you to do is make an ID. I got a frame grab from the hospital's surveillance. I sent you a photo of the man who did kill Burnett. It's in your inbox." Jack stated. He felt for putting Renee into her current position, but he needed her help to identify the man who framed him.

Renee opens her laptop and checks her inbox. She sees the message from and it shows the picture of Quinn.

"Renee, this man is the only connection I have to whoever else is involved in this thing. Please I need your help."

Renee was reluctant to help Jack because she still doesn't agree of some of things he did today, including shooting at her and bury her alive in order to save her while he and Tony were undercover with David Emerson's group.

Sensing Renee's reluctance to help him, Jack quickly tries to reason with her as he said, "Look, I know you don't agree with some of the things I did today, but…I'm telling you the truth."

Renee closed her eyes in hesitation, contemplating whatever she should help Jack or not. Part of her wanted to help Jack and at least help clear his name. She felt a wave of conflict inside her when he tried to reason with her behind the things he did today. "Renee?"

After sensing Renee's hesitation and reluctance to help him, Jack was about to give up as he said to her on the phone, "You know what. I'm s…I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

After hearing what Jack just said, Renee decided to give in and help Jack. So she quickly said to him, "I'll call you back at this number." After she hung up her phone, Renee took a deep breath and works to ID on Quinn through facial recognition.

 **09:07:17**

Somewhere in DC, Quinn listened on the police radio on his car as he was driving.

"Metro police, this is the FBI reporting. We have a suspect, Jack Bauer, that's escaped custody. All available units please respond." The woman of the radio said.

After hearing this message, Quinn wasn't pleased that Jack escaped from Kennedy Memorial Hospital and turned down the radio. He then dialed the number.

Back at Starkwood, the phone rang in Hodges's office and he put it on the speaker so he & Seaton can listen in. "Yes, Quinn."

"Bauer got away from the FBI." Quinn informed.

Both Hodges and Seaton were surprised by the development. After a moment of surprise, Hodges asked, "How?"

"Bauer's an extremely impressive operative." Quinn stated on the phone. Seaton was also shocked that Jack escaped from the FBI as well.

"You don't have to tell me that." Hodges reminded Quinn about his knowledge of how formidable Jack Bauer is.

"But the FBI has launched a major effort to apprehend him. He won't be able to avoid them for long." Quinn said, trying to assure Hodges that Jack will not be a problem.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Hodges said sarcastically. Hoping that Quinn will solve the problem soon, he ordered. "Monitor the situation, keep me apprised."

"Yes, sir" Quinn acknowledged.

After Quinn hung up, Seaton shut off the speaker phone. "If Bauer connects us to Juma, It could seriously impede this operation." Seaton said. He knew that if Jack finds out if they are connected to Juma, it will seriously destroy them.

"Yes, it could." Hodges replied. Wondering when their cargo will arrive, he asked Seaton, "Is the shipment on time?"

"Yes. Due into port in the next hour." Seaton replied to his boss since he knew what time the shipment will arrive.

"Then I don't foresee a problem. Once the weapons are deployed, then it doesn't matter what Mr. Bauer or anyone else knows." Hodges said as he confident that everything will go according to plan.

"Also, sir. Griggs & his forces have arrived at their destination a few minutes ago and they're all set up, standing by on your orders." Seaton stated. What Seaton was referring to is Henry Griggs, the founder and commander of Trigger Force, Starkwood's elite paramilitary unit that specializes engaging heavily guarded target locations with minimal to no losses.

"Good." Hodges acknowledged. He had confidence in Griggs and his unit's abilities to complete their operation at their end, like he did in their previous operations.

Seaton showed some hesitation about their operation that result in the lost of innocent lives and is beginning to doubt it.

Hodges noticed that Seaton seemed worried and uncomfortable. He asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, sir." Seaton said while trying to hide his hesitation.

Realizing that his right-hand man was being hesitant and shown less optimism, he angrily started to get up from his chair and screamed at Seaton, "Mr. Seaton, I get no pleasure from the knowledge that people will die at our hands. One single soul, the loss of one soul is tragic to me, let alone the numbers we're talking about! But do not forget that every war worth fighting involves collateral damage. And what we're doing is fundamentally and absolutely necessary! And I know you understand that!" Hodges hoped that he made a point of the necessity of their operation to Seaton.

Seaton was taken aback by what his boss said and replied, "Of course." With that, he cleared his throat and realized Hodges's point when he yelled at him.

After a moment of silence, Hodges cooled himself off a bit and remained in the standing position. "Wake up our colleagues and have them assembled in one hour. And tell them to pack their pajamas and their toothbrushes. Also, call Griggs. Tell him to monitor things from his end in case if there anything that could link us to Juma. It's gonna be a long night." Hodges said as he knows they are going to have a very long night.

Back at the FBI, Renee runs Quinn's facial recognition on the computer and finally got an I.D. on him. When she pulled up Quinn's profile, Renee called Jack back.

At the car Jack is driving, the phone he has rang. After two rings, he answered, "Yeah?"

"I have an I.D." Renee said.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"John Quinn. Black ops combat vet. Served tours all over the world. Now he works for Starkwood." Renee said as she was reading Quinn's profile.

"The defense consultant?" Jack asked as he remembered that Starkwood is a defense contractor

"Uh, yeah, they started out as consultants. But over the past few years, while you were out of the country, The Pentagon outsourced billions of dollars in contracts to them." Renee said. She knew some things about Starkwood and how The Pentagon was able to outsource billions of dollars in contracts to that PMC (Private Military Company).

"What kind of contracts?" Jack asked.

"Manpower. Starkwood's basically a private army. They recruit ex-soldiers and SWAT team members from around the world. Then they hire them back to the military security teams. We're talking thousands of men deployed here and abroad." Renee replied. She knows what kind of men Starkwood recruit and hire them to do military security jobs.

"Starkwood work with Juma?" Jack asked, wanting to know if Starkwood did work with Juma.

"Well, if they did, it wasn't on the books. But, you know, if anyone knows, it's Senator Mayer." Renee stated.

Jack was surprised that Senator Blaine Mayer would know something about Starkwood and asked Renee, "Why Mayer?"

"After he dismantled CTU, He launched several other investigations. One of them has been looking at Starkwood." Renee stated. She knows that Senator Mayer was investigating Starkwood after he dismantled CTU.

"What were they accused of?" Jack asked.

"The hearings are classified, but supposedly, Mayer has enough to put them out of business." Renee replied.

After hearing what Renee revealed to him about Senator Mayer has knowledge of possible illegal activity of Starkwood, he decided that Mayer is the best lead to find out if there is any connection between General Juma and Starkwood. "Okay, I'm gonna need to talk to him. See if you can access the CIRG logs. They should have a location on him." Jack said.

"Okay. I'll send you Mayer's location as soon as I have it." Renee said as she works on his end to find Mayer's location through the CIRG logs.

"Thanks." Jack acknowledged, relieved that Renee believes him that he is innocent for Burnett's murder and puts her trust in him as he waits for Mayer's location.

With that, Renee hung up and began looking at the CIRG logs for Mayer's location.

 **09:09:47**

At the bullpen, Larry returns as Janis was on her workstation.

"Agent Walker still here?" Larry asked.

"She was just in her office. But there's somebody waiting to see you in the conference room. They need to…"

Larry ignores what she is saying to see Renee as Morris is still waiting anxiously at the conference room.

As Renee checked the CIRG logs through the guest list at the White House, she finds Senator Mayer's is heading back to his residence at 951 Deerbrook Avenue. She then attaches Quinn's information and Mayer's address in her outbox. Then she encrypts her email.

"Just have a few more forms to fill out. Then I'm taking off." Renee said, trying to her best to lie to cover for Jack.

"You hear what happened at the hospital?" Larry asked.

"After everything that Jack's done today, do you really believe that he murdered Burnett?" Renee asked, faking her disbelief in order to try not to let Larry know what she is doing.

"I don't know. I…I don't care. He's a federal fugitive and needs to be found." Larry replied.

"But you think it's possible that he did this? I'm not sure I do." Renee stated. She actually believes Jack's innocence of Burnett's murder and hoped that he will find a connection between Juma and Starkwood soon so that his name will be cleared. Then she secretly sends the message to Jack.

Larry then suspects that Renee spoke to Jack. He only said to her, "It's been a long day. Go home, get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay." Renee nodded. After Larry left the office, Renee closed her laptop and is preparing to leave the field office. She planned to think about whatever to continue to help Jack regarding Quinn and Starkwood so she can prove his innocence or she should just reach home en route.

As Larry arrived in the bullpen deep in thought, Janis come over to him and announced, "Excuse me, Larry. Morris O'Brian is waiting in the conference room. He wants to know why his wife is in holding."

After a moment, Larry ignored dealing with Chloe O'Brian's husband for the moment and said to Janis, "Renee talked to Bauer."

Surprised by Larry's revelations, Janis asked, "How do you know?"

Deciding not to answer that question, Larry ordered to Janis, "Access her phone log for the last 15 minutes and get into her workstation, find out what she's been doing."

"Alright." Janis acknowledged.

"If we want to catch Bauer, she's our best shot." Larry stated to Janis. He figured that Renee is the best chance for the FBI to get Jack right now.

"Okay." Janis acknowledged as she went to check out Renee's activities.

Larry was silently angered that Renee would actually cover for Jack. First she overturned his authority to White House Chief of Staff Ethan to allow Jack interrogate Ryan Burnett, which Larry suspends her for it. Then she talked to Jack after he suspects him of killing Burnett.

 **09:11:28**

Meanwhile, not far from the Washington Field Office, a team of Starkwood mercenaries in separate vehicles, led by Henry Griggs, who is in the driver's seat in one car, watched the building. Griggs was looking at the field office with his binoculars. Alongside him in the passenger seat is his right-hand man Edward Mathis.

"So far, looks like the FBI is occupied by the manhunt for Jack Bauer since Quinn framed him for killing Burnett." Griggs stated as he put down his binoculars.

"Yeah, I wonder if Hodges agreed to that idea, sir. The man was framed multiple times in the past and been cleared of some of those charges." Mathis stated.

"Come on, Mathis. You know that Hodges wants to keep our involvement a secret, much as I disapprove of him using General Juma to invade the White House, which it should have been us doing that." Griggs replied admittedly.

"I know what you mean." Mathis acknowledged.

At the armored truck opposite side of the building, Griggs's computer hacker Elena Ribeiro, see saw activity that someone is accessing Quinn's file. Then she dialed a number on a burner phone.

At the car Griggs and Mathis are at, Griggs's secured cell phone rang and he answered, "Yeah."

"Colonel, it's Ribeiro. We got a problem." Ribeiro said in a serious tone.

"What is it, Ribeiro?" Griggs asked in a serious tone.

"Somebody is accessing information on Quinn. Trace is coming from a computer inside the FBI field office." Ribeiro stated.

"It's only a matter of time before the FBI finds out about us." Mathis said to Griggs.

"Got it. Stand by, Ribeiro." Griggs replied before hanging up on Ribeiro. Then Griggs dialed a number.

At Starkwood HQ, Seaton answered the phone, "Yeah."

"Mr. Seaton, I need to speak to Hodges immediately." Griggs stated in a serious tone.

"Sir, Griggs wants to speak to you right away." Seaton stated to his boss as he delivered the phone to him.

Hodges took the phone and asked, "What is it, Henry?"

"Mr. Hodges, we have a situation. Someone inside the FBI is accessing the file of Quinn. My guess is that someone inside the FBI probably knows that we set up Bauer." Griggs stated.

After hearing what Griggs about someone inside the FBI is accessing information on Quinn, Hodges was silent in disappointment for a moment. "Which, means sooner or later, they will find out about us framing Bauer for Burnett's murder and helping Juma with the White House siege." Hodges speculated.

"Sure does look like that. Sir, we need permission to commence our operation now. There's a good chance the FBI will know about our end of operation and we might as well be compromised." Griggs said in a firm tone.

After a moment of thinking, Hodges then said, "Alright, Henry. I'm giving you permission to move in at the field office right now. But you better be damn sure that no agent inside leaves the building and that no one outside the field office knows who we are because we want our operation to be kept secret and that our cargo needs to be delivered beneath everyone's eyes."

"Yes, sir." Griggs acknowledged before hanging up his secured cell phone. Then he radioed in to his unit, "Hilo One Actual to all teams, we're going in. We are a go."

After hearing that, every operative began to move their vehicles. Ribeiro works to lock the surveillance feed and eventually did so. "Video locked. We got 30 minutes."

Meanwhile, at the parking lot, the black mercenary name Terrell Hogan, who is disguised as a janitor cleaning the parking lot, responded on the radio, "Copy that." With that, he dropped the janitor gear and ran towards the parking lot entrance.

Griggs dropped off Mathis near the parking entrance, "You know want to do, Mathis."

"Yes, sir." Mathis acknowledged as he walked towards the parking entrance.

Then Griggs drove to the parking lot entrance where two FBI security guards were at the booth. As Griggs pulled up to the entrance, the security guard walked up while his African-American partner stood behind him.

"I'm here to see Larry Moss." Griggs said to the security guard.

"Can we see some ID, sir?" The FBI security guard asked. Then Hogan arrived and stabbed in the guard in the neck. Before the other security guard can react, Mathis shot him twice in the chest with a silenced pistol from the sidewalk.

"Here's my ID." Griggs sarcastically stated as he watched his men killed the two security guards.

As Hogan opened the barrier and locked it open; he and Mathis went into Griggs's car. Mathis checked in on the radio, "We're in. Move up."

After hearing that, all of Griggs's men in separate vehicles went inside the parking lot. The last vehicle, a van, went in and three mercenaries came out of it. Two of them grabbed the bodies of the dead guards and put them in the back of the van as one of the mercenaries closed the barrier to prevent anyone from entering.

As Griggs parked his car, Mathis said to him, "Two months of planning and two weeks of preparing ourselves for this."

Griggs went to Mathis and ordered, "Get our men armed, loaded up and start breaching when we're ready. We have less than 30 minutes to take control of this place. Have Ribeiro get to the server room with the pair of id cards we set up for her."

"Yes, sir." Mathis nodded as he went to inform Ribeiro and the men.

 **09:15:54**

Meanwhile in the White House, the news reporter appeared on screen about the White House siege. "We've received confirmation that President Taylor will be making a statement to the country shortly. She is expected to address the attack on the White House that ended an hour ago in a startling rescue. Now, based on the few details we have, we do know the rescue resulted in the death of General Juma and all of his forces."

After having heard enough, Olivia muted the TV. With that, President Taylor asked Press Secretary Angela Nelson, "Angela, how much lead time does the media need, Once I'm finished with my revisions?"

"The major outlets will put us on immediately." Nelson replied.

"I'll be done shortly. Thank you, Angela." President Taylor said as she dismissed her Press Secretary.

As Nelson left, Olivia came forward to a mother and said, "I have a thought about the speech, if you'd like to hear it."

"Of course." President Taylor replied as she took her glasses off.

"Right now your main thrust is reassurance. The attacks are behind us, everything's going to be back to normal. But I think you're missing an opportunity here." Olivia stated.

"To do what?" President Taylor asked her daughter.

"Claim victory. To say that Juma's death means standing up to tyranny works, and that your decision to send troops into Sangala was the right one." Olivia suggested.

President Taylor wasn't too sure how that part of the speech might look at the public with many lives lost that day. "I'm not sure that this is the appropriate time to sound triumphant, Livy. A lot of lives were lost today." President Taylor stated.

"And by addressing those deaths, you give them meaning. Those people are heroes who died in a war that was worth fighting." Olivia said to her mother.

President Taylor was in thought to what her daughter said for the moment. Then she said to her daughter, "Let's work it in."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

 **09:17:16**

As Olivia was going to sit down on the couch, the door knocked and Ethan opened the door.

"Come in." President Taylor said. Olivia was less than thrilled to see him. As Ethan came in and closed the door, Olivia sat on the couch.

"Madam President, I have some troubling news. May I speak with you alone?" Ethan said, wanting to speak to the President alone.

"You may speak freely in front of Olivia." President Taylor stated.

After a moment of reluctance to speak to the president in front of Olivia, Ethan then said to President Taylor, "Just after the attack on the White House, Jack Bauer came forward with a disturbing claim. He said there were people Still at large who were involved in the conspiracy- Persons unknown who had helped Juma plan and execute the attacks."

"Did Bauer have any evidence of this?" President Taylor asked. Olivia listened in on the conversation.

"Nothing concrete. But he promoted the notion that Ryan Burnett was our best chance of identifying these people, And Bauer asked to be allowed to question him. This was supposed to be a controlled situation. A ploy to intimidate Burnett into giving up intel. So, I granted Bauer's request." Ethan admitted.

After hearing that Ethan granted Bauer permission to interrogate Burnett, President Taylor was angered that Ethan did it without her consent or knowledge.

" It was a terrible mistake." Ethan said in a heavy heart.

"What happened, Ethan?" President Taylor asked firmly with a hint of anger.

"Burnett is dead." Ethan replied.

"My god." President Taylor was shocked by the death of Burnett.

Olivia was shocked by the news as Ethan continued. "The evidence suggests that he was killed by Bauer."

"I don't believe it!" President Taylor muttered as she was in disbelief that Jack may have killed Burnett just a hour after he saved her and Olivia in the White House siege.

"His claim of another party being involved in the attacks appears to have been a fabrication." Ethan speculated.

"A fabrication." President Taylor said in shock.

"It may have something to do with Bill Buchanan's death; No one knows. But Madam President, I take full responsibility. I was trying to insulate you. To provide you with deniability in case anything went wrong." Ethan somberly said, trying to reason why he didn't tell her about letting Bauer interrogate Burnett and ready to take responsibility over a disastrous decision.

"Or was it because you thought the president would say no?" Olivia confronted

Ethan didn't know what to say after hearing that remark.

"Olivia." President Taylor firmly said, telling to be quiet.

Olivia then stayed quiet.

"Where is Bauer now? " President Taylor asked firmly.

"At large. The FBI is devoting its full resources to the manhunt."

"Let me know the minute they find him." President Taylor said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am." Ethan acknowledged and turned to leave.

Olivia looked at him with anger over his recent actions.

Then Ethan turned around to face President Taylor.

"Madam President, I'm sorry." Ethan said apologetically.

President Taylor looks at Ethan. Unable to say anything, she went back to work on her speech.

Ethan then somberly left the Oval Office as Olivia looked at him with a hard stare.

 **09:19:37**

After Renee hands over her suspension forms, badge and gun to the administrative agent, he said to her, "Looks like everything."

Renee looked at the administrative agent for the moment. Then she looks at Janis for the moment. Renee turned to leave, carrying her gym bag.

"She's on the move." Janis said to Larry.

As Renee was leaving the bullpen and went to the hallway, she saw two FBI policemen on one side. Renee realized that she had been made. But before she could get the other, he sees Larry and two other FBI policemen blocking her path, which Renee knows that she is cornered.

"Where's Bauer?" Larry angrily demanded.

"I don't know." Renee said.

"Don't you lie to me. We traced two calls from your cell to a phone that was reported stolen & we know you accessed a classified government database and sent someone's name & address to Bauer. Renee. that makes you an accessory after the fact. Now tell me where he is." Larry angrily said to her about what they have discovered about her contacting Jack and sending him some information.

Knowing that she had to protect Jack from the FBI and let him find information about Starkwood from Senator Mayer, Renee only said to him, "I can't."

"Damn it!" Larry turned away from her in anger.

"I still don't believe that he did this." Renee said as she believes Jack is right about the third party.

"Then explain to me why he's not turning himself in, and letting us help him find this mysterious third party." Larry demanded as he wanted to why Jack wouldn't turn himself in.

"Because he was framed and he doesn't trust our ability to work through it. And, you know, after what we've put him through, how can you blame him?" Renee said. She still believes in Jack and knows that he doesn't trust the FBI's ability to work through it. She also knows that if they hadn't stayed out of Jack's way, the White House invasion wouldn't happen and Larry is clearly not thinking right about Jack and such.

Larry was in disbelief by what Renee just said and that she is willing to sacrifice her job, her career and her future to protect Jack. "You're actually willing to sacrifice everything to protect him."

"Once Jack finds the evidence, he will call us." Renee stated.

Larry steps closer to her and said seriously, "You know, Janis is decrypting what you sent. It's not going to take her a long time. We are going to find him. Renee, tell me whose information you sent. I'll let the A.G. know that you're cooperating." Larry was making a last chance effort to get Renee to cooperate with him.

Renee looks at Larry in the eye and defied him, saying, "I'm sorry, Larry."

Larry was angered that Renee is defying him to protect Jack as he looks at her with disgust about her defiance. "Put her in holding. Mirandize her." Larry ordered the agents near him.

As two men take Renee into custody and escorted her to the holding cell, Larry looks from afar. He still couldn't believe that Renee refused to cooperate with him and it pained him to have her arrested for helping Jack.

 **09:20:53**

At 951 Deerbrook Avenue in Georgetown, Senator Blaine Mayer is taken to his home by his driver. After his driver got out of the car, he opened the back driver's side door and Mayer got out. Carrying with him is his briefcase.

"Night, Senator." Mayer's driver said he closed the car door.

"I'll see you in the morning." Mayer replied. With that, the senator unlocked the door to his house. The alarm beeped when he entered. As Mayer went inside, his driver left. After he turned on his hallway, Mayer sets the alarm. He puts his briefcase and keys on the hallway table and takes off his blazer jacket. After he puts his jacket on top of the suitcase, Mayer takes his glasses and noticed that his computer and printer are turned on in his personal office.

He puts his glasses back on and slowly went to his office. He sees something is being printed in his printer. "Hello?" When he didn't hear anything, he picked up the phone to call for help, but there was no dial tone. Then his office door closed and Mayer was started to see Jack there.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Senator." Jack ordered silently.

Mayer was shocked that Jack is there at his house before he did, "Bauer." Mayer said in a startled tone as he was initially afraid of him.

"Take a seat." Jack ordered.

Mayer saw that Jack had a knife in his hand. Naturally, he thought that Jack is going kill him like he did with Burnett for all of things he did to him and CTU. Mayer defied Jack and angrily said to him, "I know what you did to Ryan Burnett. I'm not going to let you butcher me like you did him. You want me dead, Bauer; you'll have to kill me where I stand."

"If I wanted to kill you, Senator, you'd be dead already. Now take a seat!" Jack said in an angry tone, trying to calm Senator Mayer down despite his dislike for him.

Mayer reluctantly sat on his couch as Jack went to the printer. "You're a real enigma, Bauer. An hour after you save the president from terrorists, you murder a federal witness in cold blood." Mayer said as he had some trouble making sense about Jack, who saved President Taylor from Juma and his men in the White House siege, then killed Burnett.

"I didn't kill Burnett. This man did." Jack unhappily said as he showed Mayer the picture of Quinn. Then he asked, "Do you know who he is?"

"No." Mayer replied as he didn't recognized Quinn in the picture.

"His name is John Quinn. He works for Starkwood." Jack said in a firm tone, hoping the mention of Starkwood would get through to the senator's head.

Mayer was surprised by what Jack just told him that the man in the picture works for Starkwood and now realized why Jack is at his home now. "What in the world does Starkwood have to do with this?" Mayer asked in surprise.

"I don't know yet. But I do know they sent someone to kill Burnett and frame me to cover up their involvement in everything that's happened today, including the attack on the White House." Jack said, trying to reason why he was framed for Burnett's murder with Mayer.

Mayer scoffs after hearing what Jack said and had a hard time believing that theory. "That's a hell of a theory, Bauer. But you'll have to spin a better story than that if you expect it to get you off the hook."

Jack expected Mayer wouldn't believe him at first. "Senator, I did not come here to clear my name. I'm trying to understand the connection between Juma and Starkwood." Jack replied seriously as he tried to get access to Mayer's computer about Starkwood.

"There isn't one." Mayer said. Jack turned his face at him. Mayer leaned forward as he continued, "I've spent the better part of six months investigating Starkwood. If there was a connection to Juma or Sangala, I would know it."

"I want to see every file you have concerning that investigation." Jack said, hoping that Mayer's files would help him find a connection between Juma and Starkwood.

"Look…" Mayer exhaled for the moment and said to Jack, "Starkwood has let their security teams run amok all over the world, with no oversight. They've bribed their way into large contracts. They've tried to influence foreign policy to their own benefit. All good reasons why this country should not be outsourcing its military operations to private corporations. And I am going to shut them down." What he said to Jack about having enough evidence to put them out of business is true. Mayer was determined to destroy Starkwood for their illegal activities. Then he said to Jack, "But there is nothing to remotely suggest they'd be involved in terrorist attacks on their own country for any amount of money."

"Maybe they have different reasons for helping Juma." Jack said. He suspected that Starkwood is working with Juma without Mayer noticing it, likely because Burnett covered it up to prevent Mayer seeing any connection between Starkwood and Juma.

"Like what?" Mayer asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied bluntly as he got up from Mayer's office chair. As he walked towards Mayer, as he said to him, "Sir, I believe this country is still under attack and there has to be a reason."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, coming from a man who's holding me hostage?" Mayer asked, since he is having a hard time believing that Jack told him about the possibility that the United States is still being attacked.

"I need access to those files." Jack stated bluntly

Mayer stood up from his couch and faced Jack as he firmly said, "And if the connection between Juma and Starkwood isn't there, will you turn yourself in then?"

Jack was quiet for the moment. Then he said firmly, "Just open the files, sir."

Mayer and Jack looked intensely at each other for a moment Then Mayer reluctantly complied as he went to his computer to give Jack access to his Starkwood files.

 **09:24:57**

At the FBI field office, Ribeiro arrived at the third floor from the elevator, carrying a small gym bag. She blocked out the security cameras, using her PDA to scramble the cameras to prevent anyone in the control room seeing her. She then used key cards Starkwood were able to set up and program to get into the server room without suspicion. Ribeiro unzips her bag and plugged both her PDA and two laptop computers into the FBI servers. She checked on the secured radio, "Tower, this is Hazel. I'm in."

At the parking garage, Griggs replied on the secured radio, "Copy, Hazel. Get everything ready in five mikes. Tower Out."

As the Starkwood operatives are loading their weapons and ammo, another one of Griggs's men, Sam Baker said to Griggs, "Colonel, Whiskey Team is starting the jamming sequences and they will enter the building when it's under our control." Baker was referring to a team of combat technicians who have state of the art jamming equipment and the van is disguised as a FBI SWAT van to prevent suspicion from anyone.

"Got it." Griggs acknowledged. "Tell Whiskey Team to destroy the van once we've taken the field office.

"Aye, sir." Baker acknowledged.

As they we're chatting, Perez spotted two FBI agents coming into the parking garage and said to one of his fellow operatives, "Hatcher."

Hatcher turned around and sees the FBI agents. He and Perez fired their silenced sub-machine guns at them, killing them both.

"Clear." Hatcher stated. With that, the other mercenaries started to load up their weapons and equipment.

Griggs and his men have finished loading their weapons and tactical body armor. Hogan, who discarded the janitor's uniform for a tactical gear uniform, came to Griggs. "We're all set, sir." Hogan said to his commander.

Griggs said to his men, "Hilo and Delta teams, you're with me and Major Mathis. Lieutenant Russell, take Gold Team to the lobby and the ventilation room. Captain Hogan, Lieutenant Baker; you two lead Star and Lightning teams on the stairways. Baker, inform Team Whiskey to start jamming their communications and frequencies. We'll enter the building once the lobby is secured and the building's locked down."

Griggs went on one elevator with some mercenaries from Hilo Team, while Mathis takes another elevator with other men from Delta team. Hogan and Baker take Perez and other mercenaries from Teams Star and Lightning to the stairway. Starkwood operative Russell leads Team Gold to the assault the lobby.

While heading to the stairway, Baker informed on the radio, "Team Whiskey, This is Team Lightning Actual. Prepare to start jamming communications."

"We're on it." The combat technician in charge of Team Whiskey acknowledged. Then he said to the combat technicians, "Okay, get ready to jam communications around the field office."

As Griggs and his men headed to the elevators, he checked in with Ribeiro, "Hazel, this is Tower. Lock down this building and shut down every access into their systems. Open ventilation in all floors, but close the ones on the third floor. Make sure no one gets to their safe rooms."

"On it, Tower." Ribeiro nodded. Then she used a laptop to hacked into the FBI's security systems and shut down the alarm while she uses the other laptop to shut down anyone's access to their systems and seal off the exits to prevent anyone. Then she used PDA to get ready to closed the safe rooms and deny access to any agent who would try to retreat into the safe rooms. She also worked on opening the vents on several floors and closing the vents on the third floor so she won't be affected by the tear gas since she couldn't bring a gas mask with her without any suspicion.

 **09:29:22**

At the press room of the White House, Press Secretary Nelson is announcing to the press. "Ladies and gentlemen, the president will be making a brief statement tonight."

Near the press podium, President Taylor was getting to go to the podium. Olivia whispered to her mother, "Good luck, mom."

President Taylor and Olivia held each other arms as Nelson said to the press. "I'm sure you'll understand, based on the events of today; there will be no opportunity for follow-up questions."

Once the mother and daughter broke their embrace, President Taylor waited until her press secretary announces her into the podium, "Ladies and gentlemen, The President of the United States." Nelson announced to the press.

As Nelson left the podium, President Taylor headed for it as everyone in the press room clapped their hands in a huge ovation.

"Thank you very much. Thank you. Thank you."

Olivia smiled broadly after seeing her mother on the podium. Then the reporters sat down as Ethan is at the back of the press room to listen in on the press conference.

"My fellow Americans, John Adams, The first president to take up residence in the white house, once prayed for heaven to bestow its blessings on this place. Tonight, those blessings have seen us through A brutal attack by a desperate tyrant. We have lost friends and loved ones here, But we have prevailed. I have commanded law enforcement agencies, Emergency services and first responders to keep their deployment level at their capacity."

During that speech, one of the reporters left his seat and went to Ethan. "Mr. Kanin. Ken Dellao, CNB. I'm wondering if you can confirm some information I received a short time ago."

"Ken, this is clearly not the time." Ethan replied to Dellao.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm going to be reporting in this evening's broadcast that a rogue ex-federal agent named Jack Bauer Is the prime suspect in the murder of Ryan Burnett." Dellao said to Ethan.

After hearing that Dellao has information that Jack is the prime suspect in the murder of Ryan Burnett, Ethan took him aside as President Taylor said to the reporters at the press room. "We cannot forget today's events. The lives we lost."

"Where did you get this?" Kanin asked as he demanded to know how Dellao got this information.

Dellao realized that what his source told him is true, "So, it's true, then?" Dellao stated.

"I'm not confirming anything." Ethan bluntly replied, denying on giving him comment.

"I'll also be reporting that you authorized Bauer's release from custody and arranged for his access to the victim." Dellao added.

Ethan began to suspect who leaked that story to Dellao as he returned to the press room as President Taylor said to the press, "We lost fathers, mothers, daughters and sons, brothers and sisters, But they have not taken our spirit. Make no mistake, today's attacks were intended to crush our resolve."

"Mr. Kanin." Dellao reminded, trying to get a comment form Ethan,

"I said no comment." Ethan quietly replied, ignoring Dellao and silently walked closer towards Olivia without disturbing the press conference.

While Ethan was heading towards Olivia, President Taylor said in the press conference, "But America is not so easily broken. Our military action in Sangala has been a success. At this hour, our forces have taken control of Sangala city. We have won."

 **09:31:25**

As President Taylor continued with her press conference room, "I see you're back to your old tactics."

"What?" Olivia asked, trying to feign confusion.

"You leaked the story of Burnett's murder and my involvement to the press." Ethan said, not buying her denying

"Ethan, I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia said, trying to deny leaking that story to the press.

During that silent confrontation, President Taylor announced to the press, "…All the men and woman, to the families of those who made the ultimate sacrifice."

Olivia was leaving the press room as Ethan followed her for someplace more private. After leaving the press room, Ethan then confronted Olivia. "Olivia, don't bother denying it. I can count on one hand the number of people who knew I'd authorized Bauer's release." Ethan said to her. He knows exactly how many people who knew he authorized to let Bauer interrogate Burnett and exactly who they are.

"So another one of your errors in judgment bites you have and you think you can lay the blame on me." Olivia bluntly stated.

Ethan was not buying Olivia trying to deny of leaking that information to the press and quietly confronted her, "Do you realize what you've done? In trying to hurt me, you'll have caused tremendous damage to your mother. The president has gone on record that torture is unacceptable under any circumstances. When this gets out, it will look like Bauer was sent exactly for that. It'll be a political disaster. You've gone too far this time." Ethan said as he tried to get her understand the repercussions it can caused if the story gets out to the air.

"I'm not listening to you anymore." Olivia bluntly said and turned to leave before Ethan grabbed by the arms and shakes her.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this." Ethan angrily reminded.

"Get your hands off me." Olivia quietly screamed to prevent anyone in the press room from hearing the argument.

After Ethan let go of her, both he and Olivia looked intensely at each other before Olivia walks away from him. Ethan was in grief over the recent situation as he listened to President Taylor's announcement to the press.

"As Americans, We should stand together proud of what we have achieved. Thanks to the efforts and the sacrifices of so many, this place, our national home, stands tall tonight. And all our citizens can sleep soundly with the knowledge that the blessings of freedom continue to shine upon us all." President Taylor said during her speech.

 **9:32:36 PM**

In the ventilation room of the Washington Field Office, two of Griggs's men planted three canisters of tear gas in the fan and are setting the timer.

At the same time at the lobby, Russell and a team of men from Team Gold arrived in the lobby. They killed the three security guards in the lobby. "All units, this is Team Gold Actual, Lobby's secured. Gold 1-3 and 1-4 are in ventilation, preparing the release of the tear gas on the other floors." Russell said on the radio.

Mathis then replied on the elevator, "Got it, Team Gold Actual. Gold Team, This is Team Delta Actual, set the tear gas in two mikes and locked down the elevators when we get off. Then rendezvous with the rest of us on the stairway at the third floor. Out."

"Copy, Team Delta Actual. Team Gold Actual Out." Russell acknowledged. Then he turned to Weight, another mercenary and two other men. "Alright. Weight, let's shut down the elevators and we'll meet up with the rest of us on the third floor."

Weight nodded. Russell and Weight went to the lobby control room as they prepared to shut down the elevators when Griggs and the others get off.

At the stairway, Hogan and Baker's teams are in the emergency stairway. As they arrived on the third floor entrance, Baker reported in on the radio, "Hilo Team, this is Lightning Actual. Teams Lightning and Star are in position."

Griggs replied on the radio, "Got it, Team Lightning One Actual. Your team and Star Team get ready to breach on my mark. Team Whiskey Actual, be ready to jam communications on my mark."

At Larry's office, he was speaking to someone on his phone. "No, there's been no sign of Bauer in the northeast sector, So expand your cordon to the 25-mile mark."

"Yes, sir. Will do." The man on the phone said.

"And be prepared to back up Metro. I'm directing them to begin random traffic stops citywide." Larry said on the phone. As he said that, Janis arrived in his office and stood by at the doorway to wait until Larry finishes the call.

"Yes, sir." The man on the phone said.

"Thank you."Larry said on the phone. Then he hung up the phone. He saw Janis and asked, "Yeah?"

As Janis entered Larry's office, she said to him, "I isolated the data Renee uploaded to Bauer, but I can't get past the file header."

"What does that mean?" Larry asked in confusion.

"She encrypted the name and address she used, and I can't seem to crack it." Janis stated. She couldn't cracked the encryption in Renee's file header.

"You can't?" Larry asked. He didn't understand why Janis couldn't crack Renee's email message to Jack.

"She used her personal computer. This is very serious encryption. I mean, here are some high-level people who can do it." Janis admitted since she wasn't as a high-level analyst as some of the others.

"Like who?" Larry asked.

"Chloe O'Brian, but from what you've told me, she's still loyal to Bauer." Janis replied, since she knows that Chloe is too loyal to betray Jack.

Larry thought of something for the moment. Then he asked, "Is her husband still here?"

"Yeah. He's waiting to see you" Janis confirmed as Larry got up from his chair as both he and Janis are leaving his office.

"According to her file, he's a level-six analyst, too." Larry stated as he knows that Morris is a level-six analyst from Chloe's file.

 **09:33:47 PM**

At the conference room, Morris was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"I have no idea how much longer I'm going to be here. Just do me a favor and give Prescott his baboo before you put him down."

"Oh, sure." The woman on the phone said.

Morris then saw Larry and Janis entering the conference room, "Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back. Yeah." Morris said as he hung up the phone.

"Mr. O'Brian, I'm Larry Moss." Larry introduced himself as he offers a handshake.

Morris refuses the handshake from Larry and just bluntly said to him, "Yeah, I'd like to see my wife.

Larry expected that. After a moment, he decided to show Morris his wife as he said to him, "All right." Larry then grabbed a remote control and turns on the monitor in Chloe's holding room in the conference room to show.

Morris sees Chloe in a holding cell. "What the bloody hell are you holding her for?" Morris quietly, but angrily asked.

"Obstruction, evidence tampering. I think you should be more concerned about what you can do to get her out." Larry said.

Now curious what Larry meant, Morris turned his face and asked, "Sorry?"

"Help us find Jack Bauer." Larry said, hoping that Morris will help them find Jack in exchange for Chloe's immunity.

"Last I heard from Chloe, Jack was working for the bureau. That's you, if I'm not mistaken." Morris said, remembering that his wife called him about Jack helping the FBI on the massive corruption conspiracy against President Taylor's government.

"He was, until he snapped and murdered a federal witness." Larry stated.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Morris countered. He has not forgotten that Jack saved his life from Abu Fayed's men and felt there was no way Jack would snap & killed a federal witness like Larry said.

"All that's relevant here is that your wife is going to be prosecuted for colluding with Bauer, unless you help us find him." Larry firmly replied.

Janis stepped forward and said to Morris, "Mr. O'Brian, a short time ago, One of our agents was in touch with Jack Bauer. She sent a name and address that we assume is his next destination. Unfortunately, it's encrypted with blowfish 148. No one here knows how to crack that. Therefore, we need your help. Please."

"You have to understand something. Jack Bauer and my wife have a very long history. I consider him to be a friend." Morris said. He wanted to be neutral on this dilemma regarding Jack and Chloe's respective situations.

"And he'll have his day in court. But the case against your wife is rock solid." Larry said.

"I can't." Morris said. He didn't want to betray Jack over to them.

"We're talking about her serving a minimum sentence of 15 years. Your son will be 19 by the time she gets out of prison." Larry firmly said. He hoped the mentioned Chloe's possible prison sentence and how hold Prescott will be when she gets out of prison will make him help the FBI find Jack.

Morris was deep in thought for a moment as he was in a very difficult position. He figured out if Jack didn't kill the federal witness like Larry said, Jack could clear his name by himself. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to help the FBI decrypt the email message to have them release "I want guarantees of full immunity, No jail time, expulsion of all charges from her record."

After hearing Morris agreeing to the deal, Janis went to the conference room computers.

"You have my word." Larry said.

Morris turned the chair towards Janis and pointed his finger at her. "You are a witness to this agreement." Morris said as he wants to make sure Janis is a witness to this deal.

"Yes." Janis nodded.

"Show me the file." Morris said he got up from the chair and he went to the set of computers where Renee's email message is at. He asked Janis, "Original information- length? 16- or 32- bit word length."

"Thirty-two." Janis replied.

"Native or modified data points?" Morris asked, wanting to know what type of data points as he arrived where the message is at.

"Native." Janis replied.

Morris goes over the encryption. After seeing what he saw, Morris told both Larry and Janis, "The designer of this algorithm built a backdoor into his code. Decryption's a piece of cake if you know the override codes."

"And you do?" Larry asked as he watched Morris and Janis worked on decrypting Renee's email message.

"Yeah." Morris confirmed since he knows how to decrypt that type of encryption.

"Will this take long?" Larry asked as he getting impatient.

"Course not". Morris said as he started to decrypt Renee's message to Jack.

At the same time, Griggs, who is in the elevator with his men, ordered on the radio, "All teams, commence the operation now!"

With that, Griggs, Mathis and their mercenaries arrived in the third floor in the elevators, as well as Hogan and Baker's team from the stairway.

Then the tear gas canisters in the ventilation went off in the main ventilation fan, causing tear gas to hit all FBI personnel in most of the floors in the field office, except the third floor. The gas was hitting those agents in the other floors hard.

At the FBI SWAT van, the combat technicians jammed all communications and sensor frequencies in the Washington FBI field office.

In the third floor, Griggs and his men advanced further in the separate parts of the hallways with their weapons raised. Then two of commandos fired at the FBI security guards in the floor as Baker killed an FBI agent nearby. Some FBI employees saw this and a few of them, who were unarmed, panicked when they see gunmen in the building.

In the conference room, Larry, Janis and Morris heard the sounds of gunfire and screams which causes Morris to stop decrypting the email message.

In the holding cell, Renee & the security guard watching her heard the sounds of gunfire and were alarmed by it.

In Chloe's holding cell, she and the guard with her heard the sounds of gunfire as well.

In the hallways, Griggs and his Asian mercenary name Lung see a FBI administrative agent who talked Renee through her suspension process and a FBI security guard. As Lung shot the administrative agent in the head and killed him, Griggs shot and killed the security guard with his Remington 870 shotgun before the guard can draw his pistol.

Ribeiro locked down all access to the elevators and shut down all exits in the other floors and all access to every safe room in the entire field office. She also locked out the servers and began to disable online communications.

As the guard in the holding cell and the observation room wondered what was going on after sounds of gunfire were heard, Renee stood up and realized something in horror as she said to herself, "This building is under attack."

As Larry, Janis and Morris wondered what is going on; Larry lets out his pistol as he and the others heard screams as well. Janis and Morris see the computers in the conference room are all locked out. Then a FBI agent rushed to him.

"What's going on?" Larry asked as he saw his subordinate coming in to the conference room.

"Sir, we're under attack! We got a large number of gunmen in this building!" The FBI agent said while trying his best to hide his panicky tone.

Janis tried her cell phone, but couldn't get a signal. Larry tried his phone as well, but finds out it's not working as well.

"Dammit. There's no signal." Larry muttered

"They must've jammed our cell phones." Janis said in disbelief. She was close to freaking out as the gunfire continued to roar the entire building.

At the same time, several commandos opened fire at anything that moves including FBI agents. One FBI agent saw two advancing commandos and drew his pistol. Before the agent can fire, one of the mercenaries shot him multiple times in the chest, killing him instantly. Russell and Weight arrived on the floor. Ribeiro finished shutting down online communications in the server room.

Larry tried the conference room phone, but finds no dial tone on it. "This phone's not working either. Dammit, they must've jammed all our frequencies." Larry muttered out in shock. Then he lets out his radio and yelled out as he pressed the alarm button. "Everyone in the hallways to the bullpen, now! The rest of you tried to get to your safe rooms now!"

Outside the bullpen, Griggs heard Larry's message from the radio of a dead security guard. "Bad mistake." Griggs said as he expected that to happen and he knew that Ribeiro has disabled all access to the safe rooms in the field office. Then he checked in with his men on his secured radio, "All teams, this is Team Hilo Actual, They'll heading for the bullpen. Search the corridors for stragglers as well." Griggs said on the radio as Russell and Weight arrived next to him.

"Clowe, get this man to the safe room now! Go!" Larry ordered the FBI agent Clowe, wanting him to guard Morris. After that, Larry and Janis went to the bullpen.

"What about my wife?" Morris asked.

"We'll try to get to her, sir. Come with me." Clowe stated as he lets out his pistol and rushed Morris out of the situation room.

As Larry and Janis went to the bullpen, the agents let out their pistols as the automatic gunfire was getting closer to the bullpen. Then one of the agents Powell told Larry, "Sir, we lost access to our assign safe rooms, we can't open them. Every exit is locked out or blocked off. We can't reach anyone…"

"I know, Powell. Get in position now." Larry ordered firmly. He realized how dire the situation really is by what Powell just told him. Then order three of his subordinates, "You three, get some weapons from the armory now!"

As the three FBI agents headed for the armory, Janis went to her workstation and tried to use the internet to contact the DC Metro and Homeland Security for help, but she finds out she's been locked out. "Larry, our servers are locked out. We lost access to everything. They must have locked out our internet access as well. Dammit." Janis said trying her best to hide her panicky tone.

Larry looks around in shock by the sudden turn of events as the sounds of gunfire continued inside the field office. Then he turned to some agents. "Some of you come with me and provide cover for anyone coming in the bullpen now! Charters, Turner, you're with me." Larry ordered as he and some agents went to the hallway to get their people to the bullpen so they can barricade themselves.

In the other floors, the concentrated form of tear gas is affecting the agents in those floors. No one can evacuate due to all exits in those floors being locked out and no one can call for help because the jamming sequences were operational.

In one part of the third floor, Griggs and some of the men sees some FBI agent trying to head for the bullpen. "Fire at will." Griggs ordered as he and the other commandos open fire. Weight killed one of the agents while one of the other men killed a retreating FBI desk agent.

Meanwhile, in another part of the floor, Mathis and the others were not far from the armory. Then they see three agents coming at the armory.

"Contact." Mathis yelled out as he killed one of the agents. As the two FBI agents fired at the mercenaries, two of Mathis's team killed the agents trying to get to the armory.

"Clear." One of the mercenaries said.

"You two, guard the armory. You, come with me to the bullpen." Mathis ordered as he and another mercenary went to join the others to the bullpen while the other two guard the armory.

In the hallways, several FBI agents tried to get everyone in the bullpen while providing cover fire. Russell threw a flash grenade at some of agents in the inner hallway at them, blinding some of them, including Charters. Russell killed Charters while two other mercenaries took out two agents while being blinded by the flash. Agent Turner killed one mercenary, but his partner retaliated by killing Turner. Larry killed the second mercenary who was firing at his co-workers retreating to the bullpen as the commandos relentlessly mowed down the agents in the building.

 **09:36:36 PM**

Meanwhile in Renee's holding cell, two of the mercenaries breached the observation room and one of them killed a guard in the observation room.

After hearing gunfire from the observation room and the two way bulletproof glass window was shot at, Renee realized that they are coming to the holding cell. "Block the door!" Renee yelled out to the security guard.

But the same mercenary breached the door open with a breaching charge and blew the door open. As the door was flying out due to the explosion, Renee quickly got down to avoid getting hit by the door. The door hit the wall hard and went down on the ground. The guard was stunned by the explosion as he tried to let out his pistol. The same mercenary who breached the door then fired his FN 2000 rifle and killed the guard. As the guard's Glock 19 pistol went flying out of the dead guard's hand, Renee quickly grabbed the pistol. Then she rolled on her side and shot the mercenary in the head, killing him instantly. Then she came out of the holding cell. Before the second mercenary can react in time, Renee fired the pistol on her right hand from the corner of her doorway and shot him in the chest, which had the Kevlar vest. As the mercenary went down, Renee walked forward and quickly finished him off with two rounds in the head before he can draw his machine gun at her.

Renee then knelled down and saw that the mercenary she killed is American. Then she tucks the pistol into her jeans at the small of her back, takes his rifle and a couple of spare magazines. She also took a dead guard's Glock 19 pistol, two spare magazines, a cell phone, an access card and cuff keys. After that, she checked the hallways and left the holding cell. As she headed for the direction towards another holding cell, Renee heard the horrible sounds of multiple gunfire and screams. She tried the cell phone, but finds there is no signal. She realized the terrorists have probably jammed all communications in the field office. Then Renee entered to Chloe's holding cell and unlocked it with a dead security guard's card.

Chloe, who was hearing gunfire while along in the holding cell, saw Renee armed and coming in, "Agent Walker, what's going on?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be…" The FBI policeman asked in protest, since he knew that Renee was suspended and placed under arrest.

"Shut up! Right now, you'd need the help we can get." Renee said firmly at the guard while pointing her finger at him. She quickly then turned to Chloe and warned, "Chloe, this building is under attack. We have to get you out of here." Renee said as she unlocked the cuffs on Chloe's wrists.

"Why do secured government agency offices get under attack by terrorists?" Chloe remarked, as she remembered two attacks at CTU LA while working there.

"Ma'am, with respect, we can't let a prisoner…" The FBI policeman tried to protest.

"Hey, we got no time for this. Now just shut up and follow my lead. Okay?" Renee stated firmly. As she said that, Renee lets out one of the pistols, "Chloe, take this pistol. You may need it." Renee said.

"Agent Walker, I…" Chloe tried to protest, since she doesn't like guns.

"Just take it, Chloe. We don't time to argue." Renee argued.

As Chloe then took the pistol, Renee turned to the security guard and said, "You, come with us right now. Cover all sides." The guard followed Renee and Chloe as they left the holding cell. Renee then looked out and quickly moved her head back to make sure no one was firing at them. After seeing the hallway cleared, Renee turned to Chloe and the guard.

"Come on, we gotta go. Both of you stay behind me." Renee said quietly, but seriously. With that, she, Chloe and the FBI policeman left the holding cell with Renee taking lead, carrying the Heckler & Koch G36C rifle. As they are walking out, they see bodies around the hallways and heard the horrifying sounds of gunfire.

In the server room, two mercenaries, who planted the tear gas on the main ventilation room, arrived and Ribeiro went to them, "Give me some gear."

One of the mercenaries handed Ribeiro a SIG-Sauer P228 pistol and a Kevlar vest.

In the security room, Baker, along with Perez and two other mercenaries arrived.

Inside the security room, four security technicians hold out their pistols as one of the heard footsteps, "Sir, they are coming here." One of the security guys said

"Damn, these guys are taking every one of us out." The second technicians stated while trying to hide his panicky tone.

"Hold your position, understand? Hold positions." The lead technician ordered. He realized that they were about to go in the security room.

Perez put some electronic equipment in the control lock in the security room and hacked in for the code.

"All of you cover the door." The lead security technician said.

Perez electronically unlocked the security room door. Baker quickly opened it and threw the flash grenade in there, which blinded the security room technicians. Then Baker and the mercenaries killed them and took over the security room. Then Baker reported in on the radio, "All teams, this is Team Lightning Actual. Security room secured."

"Roger that, Team Lightning Actual." Griggs acknowledged on the radio as he and his men are advancing closer to the bullpen. Ribeiro arrived with two other commandos and joined in.

In the bullpen, several agents and personnel made it inside it, but several others were killed by Trigger Force operatives. When the FBI agents closed the bullpen doors, they went for cover in various desks, pillars and such.

Griggs and his men advanced into the bullpen.

"All available units. Initiate breach on the bullpen." Griggs ordered his mercenaries on the radio.

They planted breaching charges to open the bullpen doors on all sides. Once the breaching charges were planted, a mercenary lets out his detonator.

"Fire in the hole!" One of the mercenaries yelled out as he detonated the breaching charges that blew out the bullpen doors.

After the breach, the Trigger Force mercenaries opened fired at the bullpen. Griggs turned to the mercenaries and said to them, "Hogan, you and four others get to the ceiling." Then he turned to some additional men and said, "Some of you patrol the floor. The rest of you, open fire at the bullpen."

As Hogan went out with four other men, Griggs sees one of his men threw a flash grenade in the bullpen.

"Grenade!" Larry yelled out as he ducked for cover.

But the blinding flash hit some of the FBI personnel and the commandos killed some of the agents. As the gunfight raged in the bullpen, some of the agents were getting killed while one FBI agent killed one of invading commandos. FBI Agent Alves, who killed another one of the commandos, went down on the desk and look at Larry, who was next to him. "Sir, these guys are heavily armored and we're getting slaughtered here." Agent Alves stated.

"We got to hold out as long as we can, Alves." Larry stated.

As the mercenaries pinned the agents in the bullpen, Griggs killed one of FBI agents with his shotgun. Then Hatcher came to him and said to him, "Hogan and his men are closing in."

"Good. Tell me when they arrived." Griggs stated in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir." Hatcher acknowledged as he killed one FBI agent in the bullpen.

 **9:37:48 PM**

At another part in the third floor, Renee was escorting Chloe and the guard with her out of the building with the guard with them. Then they saw Agent Clowe coming in from the hallway corner. To Chloe's surprise, she saw her husband Morris there. Then Morris and Clowe spotted Chloe and Renee.

"Chloe." Morris muttered out the word in relief.

"Morris?" Chloe asked as she was surprised that Morris was in the field office as well.

"You know this guy?" Renee asked as she wondered who Morris is.

"That's my husband." Chloe replied bluntly to Renee. Then she asked, "Morris. What are you.." Before Chloe can finish her sentence, Clowe was shot down next to Morris. Renee sees two men about to fire at Morris and shoots at them with the Heckler & Koch G36C rifle.

"Go, Morris! To me! To me now!" Renee yelled out to Morris as she fired at the two mercenaries near Morris with the guard next to her covering fire as well. After Renee fired the last rounds in the magazine of the Heckler & Koch G36C rifle, Morris managed to get to her and Chloe, but the guard got shot dead in the head, killing. Renee sees the dead guard.

"Dammit." Renee muttered in horror. Then she replaces the magazine with the last one she got for the Heckler & Koch G36C rifle and loaded it. She blinds fire at the corridor where the mercenaries are at and said to the O'Brian couple, "Come on, both of you." With that, Chloe and Morris followed Renee as they moved away from the corridor.

"Come on, we'll follow them." One of the two mercenaries said as they pursued Renee and the O'Brians.

Renee was in the hallway near medical with Chloe and Morris as she continues to lead them.

"Agent Walker, what's going on?" Chloe asked while following Renee with Morris behind her.

"Ryan Burnett is dead. Jack was framed for killing him by a Starkwood operative name John Quinn." Renee stated as she moved forward with Chloe and Morris following her.

"Starkwood? Why would a PMC framed Jack for killing Burnett?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure, but there is some form of connection between Juma & Starkwood and they're trying to remove any loose ends." Renee replied as she looked at the corner to see if any mercenaries following them are near. Then she made a revelation based on her instincts, "Oh, god. These men have to be Starkwood operatives." Renee said out loud.

"What? How do you know, Agent Walker?" Chloe asked.

As they advanced further with Renee taking lead, she replied to her and Morris, "They must've discovered me running the file of Quinn when I ran his facial recognition on my workstation to help Jack identified him and I emailed it to Jack." Renee remembered that Larry and Janis intercepted her email. If Larry and Janis can do that, so would the commandos who are attacking the field office and her best hunch that these men are Starkwood commandos.

"Your email message?" Morris asked in surprised. Then he said to Renee, "Wait a minute. Ma'am, your boss wanted me to decrypt an encrypted message to help the FBI find out where Jack is exchange for my wife's freedom."

"What?" Chloe asked in shock.

After hearing what Morris said, Renee scoffs silently and unhappily said, "Damn you, Larry." She knew that Larry was using Morris to get him to decrypt to find Jack in exchange for Chloe's freedom. She was angered that Larry wouldn't listen to her or Jack and she got suspended & arrested by him because of that.

Morris then realized that Renee was the one who got in touch with Jack and that was her email he was asked by Larry and Janis to decrypt. "Ma'am, I'm was just trying to…" Morris was trying to justify his actions, but Renee cuts him as she said to him and Chloe.

"Agent Moss wouldn't listen to me or Jack about the third party and he was pursuing Jack for the wrong reasons. Now follow me and stay close." As she said that to the O'Brian couple, Renee escorts them with the mercenary's Heckler & Koch G36C rifle she is carrying raised.

In the bullpen, the agents and the security guards are continued to be taken out by Griggs's men. Then one of the FBI agents managed to kill one mercenary. Lung then killed one FBI agent by shooting him in the head as two mercenaries took out an agent and a FBI policeman. Then Hatcher said to Griggs, "Hogan and his men are in place."

Griggs nodded. Then he reported in on the radio. "Take cover. Fall back." Griggs ordered, silently letting Mathis and the others know that Hogan and his men are in position. Griggs and his men went out of the bullpen to take cover.

"Sir, they're falling back." Agent Reynolds said as he sees Griggs and his men leaving the bullpen.

"Maybe reinforcements are arriving." Agent Alves speculated, hoping that more of their people have arrived to help them.

"No, something's off." Larry said, realizing that they wouldn't pull back in retreat. As he looked around, he doesn't see anything. Then he looked up at the ceiling and sees two men on the roof ceiling preparing to fire. Larry realized in horror what they are going to do.

"Take cover!" Larry yelled out.

But as he said that, Hogan and the four other mercenaries on the ceiling above the bullpen opened fire, unleashing a deadly ambush.

Larry was pinned by the massive gunfire as Alves and the majority of his subordinates were killed in the violent surprise attack. "No!" Larry yelled out as he watched in horror as his subordinates getting massacred.

Janis also watched in horror as several agents, security guards and analysts getting brutally gunned down by the mercenaries from the roof ceiling. "Oh, god!" Janis yelled out in horror.

Several other FBI personnel, including Mark Dornan, Marci Lamont, Reynolds, Powell & analyst Darlene Leopold, were pinned by massive automatic gunfire. They can only watch helplessly as many of their fellow agents were getting violently slaughtered.

Hogan and the mercenaries on the roof ceiling killed about a half of the FBI personnel in the bullpen during the brutal ambush. Then they stopped firing.

 **9:39:18 PM**

After Hogan and the commandos with him stopped fired, Griggs ordered, "Now!" With that, he and his men entered the bullpen. Mathis shot Agent Reynolds in the head and killed him just as he entered the room. The Trigger Force commandos opened fired at the bullpen, trapping the outgunned FBI agents in.

As two agents near Larry and Janis stood up and started to point their pistols at the commandos, one of them said, "Agent Moss…"

Before that agent can finish, Griggs shot and killed that FBI agent and the other agent next to both Larry and Janis with his Desert Eagle pistol. As one of the other agents fired at Griggs, who took cover at a pillar, Weight killed that agent with his FN 2000 rifle.

As one agent tried to point his pistol, Ribeiro got hold of him and twisted him around. At the same time, Mathis shot and killed an agent trying to shoot at Ribeiro. Ribeiro then killed an agent she fought near Janis's workstation.

Hogan and his fellow men come off the ceiling and help killed a couple of agents. Lung fired his rifle and shot Agent Powell in the head, killing him. Ribeiro coldly killed an analyst attempting to surrender. Just as another mercenary killed an agent before he can fire at him, Mathis shot another agent twice in the chest and killed him.

Then Griggs, Mathis, Hogan and Hatcher got a hold of desk agent Marci Lamont, another FBI analyst and two agents as human shields. Griggs ordered his men, "Seize fire, seize fire." Then Griggs, who was holding Marci, ordered the FBI agents, "Agent Moss, order your people to safety their weapons, remove their cell phones, put them where we can see them and move to the conference room now! Do it now or we will kill more of you!"

"They got four of our people. What should we do?" One of the agents, Reed, asked in horror, realizing that they are surrounded and outnumbered.

"We surrender." Larry said unhappily as he despised it with every part of his body.

"But, sir…" Teller protested.

"But what, Teller? Want to see more of us killed before we give ourselves up?" Larry angrily replied to his fellow agent, knowing their situation is futile and that more of his subordinates will be further slaughtered if they don't surrender. With that, Larry puts his pistol and his cell phone on a desk, while other armed agents reluctantly put down their guns and their cell phones.

"Move them to the conference room." Griggs ordered his men.

As Griggs's men forced the surviving FBI personnel to the conference room, Griggs handed Marci to one of his men and pointed his pistol at Larry, who remained calm in his demeanor. Griggs grabbed Larry by his tie. Larry looks at Griggs with anger and resolve as he was moving Larry to the conference room.

Ribeiro went to Janis and said, "Get out of my way." With that, she landed a couple hits on Janis and tossed her to Weight, who took her to the conference room. Ribeiro went to Janis's workstation and began hacking into the system.

"Come on. Move it!" Mathis yelled out as he, Hogan and other Starkwood mercenaries force Janis and the other surviving FBI employees to the conference room. Griggs led Larry to the conference room. Larry remained stern-faced at Griggs. As he got to the wall, Griggs hits Larry in the gut with his pistol. After getting his pistol on his left hand, Griggs punches Larry in the face, which knocked him down to the ground. While pointing his pistol at Larry, Griggs picks him up by grabbing him in his blazer jacket and puts him on the chair near where Janis is sitting on another chair.

Mathis sees the computer on the conference room table by the computers and sees it's encrypted. "Colonel, I found this email message, but it is encrypted."

"See if Ribeiro can decrypt it." Griggs ordered.

"Yes, sir." Mathis replied as he sends the message to Janis's workstation which is being used by Ribeiro. As that was done, Mathis left the conference room.

While Larry was down to the chair, he quietly said to himself, "Ribeiro." That's when he recognized the name. He thought it had to be Elena Ribeiro, a skilled young hacker who designed most of the security algorithms for the FBI. Larry offered her a job in the FBI once the past, but she turned it down.

Mathis went to Ribeiro at Janis's workstation. "Ribeiro" Mathis announced. As Ribeiro turned around, Mathis typed in on the workstation and it shows the encrypted email. "Can you crack this encryption?" Mathis asked, showing her the encrypted email.

"I know this algorithm. I can decrypt it." Ribeiro said. With that, she started the process to decrypt the email message on Renee's email. With that, Mathis headed back to the conference room.

While Ribeiro was working to encryption, some men brought in some extra office chairs in the conference room. Griggs then turned to some of his men near him, "Hatcher, you and the others secured the hostages."

"Aye, sir." Hatcher acknowledged as he and the others work to secure their hostages by cuffing them to each chair in the conference room.

Hogan came to Griggs and asked, "And the rest of the building affected by the tear gas?" Hogan knew the tear gas canisters are still activated on the other floors through the main ventilation system.

"Wipe them all out." Griggs ordered coldly.

"What?!" Larry yelled out in horror, realizing that they are going to kill the rest of the FBI personnel in the building.

Janis also yelled out in horror, "What?! You can't do that! This is beyond unacceptable!"

Griggs pointed his Desert Eagle pistol at Janis's forehead, which horrified Larry & the other hostages. Griggs then said Larry while pointing his gun at Janis, "You really should tell your people to be on their best behavior if you value their own lives right now, Agent Moss." Griggs was giving them a reminder to be on their best behaviors or they will be killed. Then Griggs retracts his pistol and leaves the conference room, leaving Janis shaken after being threatened at gunpoint and Larry & the rest of the hostages in shock by their current predicament.

Mathis watched in satisfaction as Larry, Janis and every other captive FBI agents are horrified that they are going to kill everyone else in the building. As Hogan and his available men left the bullpen after loading up their weapons, Mathis turned to Russell and said, "Russell, take your available men also and help Hogan's team in their operation. Baker's team will patrol the rest of the floor." Mathis ordered.

Russell nodded. He and his men went to help Hogan & his fellow men on their end of operation.

As the hostages we're getting handcuffed to their chairs, Larry felt a wave of guilt over the losing the field office and many of his subordinates on his watch.

In the hallways, Renee continues to escort Chloe and Morris to the stairway. "Alright, we're almost in the stairway. You guys will exit from there."

As they are near the stairway, they we're shot at by the two mercenaries who are pursuing them. As Renee fired back at them with the final rounds of Heckler & Koch G36C rifle, she sees a fire extinguisher near her. As the two mercenaries fire at the corner she's in, Renee puts down the rifle, takes the extinguisher and fires her Glock 19 pistol at them. She then sprays the fire extinguisher at them, catching them off guard from the dry chemical spray. When she finished stunning them with the extinguisher, Renee fired her Glock 19 pistol and shot each of them in the head with relative ease, killing them.

"Come on, you two. We gotta move now." Renee announced to Chloe and Morris. After slowly arriving in the emergency exit followed her, Renee opened it and signaled Chloe and Morris to stay put. Renee points the Glock 19 she is carrying at the stairway and didn't anyone coming up. "Alright, it's clear. Both of you, come on over."

Chloe and Morris slowly came forward. Then they and Renee heard sounds of automatic gunfire at the other floors and screams from the other floors. They realized in horror that they are taking out the rest of the building. Renee sadly realized that there is nothing she can do for them. "Let's go, you two." Renee somberly said to the O'Brian couple.

With that, Renee lead Chloe and Morris downstairs with her. As they went down the stair, Renee opened the door that leads to the parking lot.

Chloe just asked with a bit of sadness in her voice, "Now what, Renee?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, I need you and Morris to go over to your safe house and help me out from there. I also need you to inform Jack about the situation." Renee stated in a quiet, but serious tone. As she said that, she was putting the last phone number Jack called her on at the dead guard's phone.

"What about you?" Morris asked.

"I'm staying to provide intel from the inside." Renee stated as she finished putting the last phone number called her in the address book of the guard's phone.

"Renee…" Chloe was trying to talk Renee out of the dangerous situation.

"I know. But you need to trust me on this, Chloe. Everyone, including Jack, needs to know what's going on from the inside. The last number Jack called is on the address book on this phone. Now go and make sure nobody sees you on the parking lot." Renee ordered in a firm tone as she gave the phone to Chloe. She wanted to help Jack and the authorities with inside reconnaissance, despite that a fact that she will be outnumbered.

After a moment, Chloe and Morris entered the parking garage to evacuate the building. Renee closed the door and went to the other direction with her pistol raised, hoping to help the authorities from the inside.

 **09:41:24 PM**

Meanwhile, in the bullpen. Some men we're moving the bodies of the dead FBI workers out of the bullpen, Griggs overseen the men clearing out the bullpen as Mathis came to him. "Sir, Whiskey team is coming up now. They're coming up on the service elevator." Mathis stated.

"Very good." Griggs acknowledged.

Ribeiro was hacking into the encrypted email and, at the moment, she was able to decrypt the encryption. She finds out the message contains the address of Senator Blaine Mayer and the file of John Quinn. "Gotcha. Sir, I decrypted the message."

"What is it, Ribeiro?" Griggs asked as Mathis came on over after overhearing that Ribeiro decrypted the laptop.

"That email mssage was where the file of Quinn came from. It also has the address of Senator Mayer's home." Ribeiro stated, pleased that she found where the info of Quinn was at.

"Hmm…Sounds like that's where Bauer is going." Griggs said in thought.

"He will go there since Senator Mayer has been investigating us and Bauer is gotta try to get information out of us through Mayer and his files." Mathis stated.

"Yes, I know that, Mathis." Griggs acknowledged. Then he turned to Ribeiro, "Ribeiro, start getting into the FBI systems now. Try to lock out every external access to this building so no one outside will see what's going on."

Ribeiro nodded went to Janis's workstation to get into the FBI's mainframe as Griggs was dialing the number on his secured satellite phone, "Mathis, find out how far the nearest DC Metro unit is and call the police. Tell them to head for Senator Mayer's home. You know what to do."

"Got it." Mathis acknowledged and went to check on one of the other working computers as Griggs called Quinn.

At the car, Quinn gets a call on his burner cell phone and answers it. "Yes."

"Quinn, its Griggs. We found where Bauer is at. He's at for Senator Mayer's residence. 951 Deerbrook Avenue, Georgetown." Griggs said.

"Alright. I'm getting close to Mayer's place now. I'm not far from it." Quinn replied.

"Got it. See what you can do about Bauer also. Try to make it look like Bauer killed Mayer. Expect DC Metro Police coming in after your arrival at Mayer's house." Griggs said.

"Yes, sir." Quinn acknowledged as he hung up.

After hanging up on Quinn, Griggs turned around and sees Baker & two other men bringing in Sean Hillinger & another man, a bearded man in his 40s, over to the bullpen. "We found these two in the holding cell, sir." Baker said. Then he pointed his finger at the bearded man, "This man here is a lawyer."

Griggs nodded as he coldly walks towards Sean and his lawyer while letting out his Desert Eagle pistol. As the lawyer sees Griggs coming at him with his pistol point at him, he pleaded, "Wait, wait, wait…" But Griggs, without mercy, shot the lawyer in the head, instantly killing him. The killing shocked Sean and he looked at his now deceased lawyer.

"I hate lawyers." Griggs coldly remarked. Then he pointed his pistol at Sean's head, intending to kill him.

"Wait a minute, I can pay you. I got a large sum of money and diamonds that was given to me by…" Hillinger plead as he thought his life was ending.

After hearing Sean that he had a large sum of money and diamonds, Griggs retracted his pistol and asked, "You were on Ike Dubaku's payroll?"

Sean, after seeing Griggs retracting his pistol and hearing that he said, nodded in relief.

"I might have use for you." Griggs said. He thought a FBI mole working for Dubaku might be some use to him. Then he asked in the serious tone, "Who are you and what were you before your cover was blown?"

Hillinger was a little shaken by the recent events, but he relaxed a bit and he replied, "I'm Sean Hillinger. I was an analyst before my cover was blown."

"Hmm…that would make you even more useful to me." Griggs stated. Then he nodded to his men to release Hillinger. Once they let him go, Sean stood up and straightened up his shirt as Griggs said to him, "Here's a deal, Mr. Hillinger. You help me & my unit on what we need here and we will give you $5 million & passage to a country where there is no U.S. extradition treaty. What do you say, son?"

Sean thought about it for a moment. He figured that his wife Christina probably despises him now that he was exposed as a traitor and that he had an affair with Erika. Also knowing that he is facing life in jail or death if he doesn't accept the deal, he said to Griggs, "Fine, I'll take the deal. Just make sure my 5 million gets transferred right now on the secured account that no one in the FBI or Homeland Security will find out."

"I was expecting you would say that. It will be done shortly after this." Griggs replied.

"Alright." Hillinger said as he was satisfied with the deal going through. Then Hillinger asked, "What do you need from me right now?"

"Help us bypass the firewall and security locks on the FBI's servers so we can lock out external access to everything in this building." Griggs ordered the FBI mole in a firm tone.

 **09:43:53**

At Senator Mayer's house, Jack is checking the files on Starkwood to see if there is any connection to Sangala or John Quinn. While he does so, Mayer noticed something different about Jack as he looked at him and inquired, "At the hearing this morning, you said you had no regrets about what you've done. But what I saw was a man full of regret."

"Of course I have regrets, Senator." Jack replied. After a brief moment of hesitation, Jack turned his face at Mayer and somberly admitted, "I regret losing my family."

After what he just told Senator Mayer, Jack realized that there is no way he'll be able to stop talking about his tragic part and continued as Mayer listened, "My wife was murdered because I was responsible for protecting David Palmer during an assassination attempt. My daughter can't even look at me. Every day, I regret looking into the eyes of men, women and children, knowing that, any moment, their lives might be deemed expendable In an effort to protect the greater good. I regret every decision or mistake i might have made that resulted in the loss of a single innocent life. But you know what I regret the most? Is that this world even needs people like me."

After listening to what Jack said, Mayer realized that Jack is not the man he thought he was earlier. He asked in a sympathetic, but serious tone, "So you think I'm naive to believe we need to hold ourselves to a higher standard of combat?"

As he went back to find the files of Starkwood on Mayer's computer, Jack replied, "Doesn't even matter what I think, Senator. You just need to understand where I work; things get a lot messier than where you work on the Hill."

As Jack continued to seek any connection between Sangala and Starkwood, Mayer said to Jack in the understanding tone, "What you've lost, Mr. Bauer, is tragic. What you've been compelled to do in the name of saving innocent life is tragic. But sometimes we need to incur the most horrible losses In order to uphold the ideals that this country was founded on. How can we presume to lead the world unless we set an example?"

Jack turned his face Mayer. He knew that the senator was trying to reach out to him and appreciated it, but also knew that Mayer doesn't quite understand that things are never simple with his line of work. He only replied somberly while getting back to check on Mayer's files, "You make it sound so simple."

"Well, maybe it's simpler than you think. Maybe all the things that you've seen and all the things that you've done have cloud of your vision." Mayer said, trying to make Jack see that things are maybe simpler that he thinks.

Jack looked Mayer briefly before going back to Mayer's files on Starkwood. Then, he found a picture of a car crash on his picture.

"Look at this." Jack said.

As Senator Mayer got up from chair, Jack said to him, "Tell me about this car accident."

Mayer looked at the picture of the car accident and said to Jack, "That has nothing to do with Juma."

"Who was the victim?" Jack asked.

"A source inside of Starkwood, a whistle-blower. Unfortunately, he was also a drunk. He was killed when he wrecked his car on the way home from Atlantic City. Blood alcohol off the charts." Mayer said. He remembered his informant, Jack Schneider, was an employee of Starkwood who revealed some information that Starkwood was conducting illegal business transactions and other wild accusations against them.

Jack zoomed in on the picture of the police officer on the scene of Schneider's accident and found out that it was actually Quinn in disguise as an officer.

"Senator, this is no accident. Your informant was murdered by the same man who took out Ryan Burnett out this evening." Jack said, confirming that Quinn is working for Starkwood.

After hearing what Jack said and seeing the pictures of John Quinn in both the accident picture and the photo of him in the hospital, Senator Mayer was shocked by the discovery and asked, "What does that mean, Bauer?"

"They were afraid of what he had to say." Jack said since he knew that people would cover up such crimes to protect their secrets. Then he asked, "What did your informant have on Starkwood?"

"He made a lot of wild accusations, but not a single one of them panned out." Mayer stated, remembering how Schneider made such accusations, but Mayer couldn't find any evidence to support those facts.

"Maybe you didn't deep enough. Senator, I need to know exactly what he told you." Jack said in a serious tone.

"He alleged that Starkwood was blackmailing Pentagon officials, that they were involved in assassination plots, even that they were seeking to acquire their own W.M.D.'s."

"Specifically, what?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't remember, but I'm sure that his interview transcript should be there." Mayer stated, as he couldn't remember specifically what W.M.D. Schneider was referring to.

Jack looked at Mayer's computer for Schneider's interview transcript. After a moment, he found it, "Okay, I got it."

As he read the transcript, Jack was shocked by what he read and muttered, "Oh my god. That's it."

"What?" Mayer asked, sensing something he may not like to hear as he sat down on his chair.

"Your informant claims that Starkwood was trying to acquire a bioweapon. That's your connection to Juma." Jack said, sense he just found Starkwood's connection to Juma.

"I don't understand." Mayer asked, want to know what Starkwood's involvement with Juma.

"When Juma was in power, it was rumored that he was running an illegal weapons program. He was developing a bioweapon, but nobody could prove it. But the people that I knew in Sangala believed he was testing these weapons on his own population. He used a remote village, released some kind of pathogen. Everyone there was struck with dementia, paralysis and eventually died." Jack said in a serious tone, remember what his friend Carl Benton and others he knew in Sangala believed what Juma was running an illegal weapons program and creating a bioweapon before he was disarmed by the United States.

"Why wasn't this pursued? " Mayer asked.

"Because Juma destroyed all the evidence. He firebombed the village before anyone could get there, and UN officials had a hard time believing that Juma had the technology or expertise to develop such a weapon. But Starkwood they had both. The technology and the expertise." Jack said, remember what the things that he saw or heard during his time in Sangala and establishing what Starkwood would do business with Juma and his army

"And what did Juma have to offer Starkwood?" Mayer asked in confusion, trying to make sense about Jack's theory in all this.

"A safe haven to develop the weapon and an endless supply of victims to test it on." Jack said, figuring out that Starkwood would help Juma hide his bioweapon from the United Nations with Starkwood's help and where to test their victims on.

Mayer groaned in shock, finding it very hard to believe such conspiracies and couldn't even comprehend with such theory, "Even if all this was true, why in the world would Starkwood want a bioweapon?" Mayer asked in confusion, trying to make sense of the connection.

Jack released the disc of Mayer's computer with the information of Starkwood from Mayer's computer as he said to Mayer, "Senator, you've been trying to dismantle Starkwood for the last six months. Maybe they planned on fighting back. But regardless, if they have a weapon like this, you better believe they intend to use it."

Then they heard a knock on the door. "Senator Mayer! This is Metro PD!" someone who knocked on the door said.

Jack thought that the authorities must've tracked him to Mayer's location. So he decided to leave and said to Mayer, "Don't you move." With that, he stood up from the chair and was heading for the back door to escape as the door was knocked again.

Senator Mayer knew that Jack was trying to escape and got up as he hurriedly said to him, "Hold on. Hold up!" Mayer stopped Jack from leaving and he said, "You're obviously on to something. They can help you find the evidence you need to prove your case." Mayer said.

"Right now everyone thinks I killed Ryan Burnett. No one's gonna listen to me." Jack said. He knew that Mayer is trying to help him, but knowing that Larry and the authorities think that he killed Burnett, no one would believe him.

Mayer expected Jack to say that since he is a wanted fugitive. The senator stated, "I can protect you. I can order them to help us."

"Starkwood infiltrated the White House. As soon as they find out you're going after them for a bioweapon, they'll bury the evidence." Jack bluntly replied, reminding the senator that Starkwood had infiltrated the White House and that they will bury any evidence against about the bioweapon if Mayer goes after them about it.

Senator Mayer thought it for the moment as the door knocked again. Then he tried to reason with Jack as he said to him, "Then we'll keep the circle small. I can make this happen. It's time for you to start trusting the institutions that you've sacrificed so much to protect."

"Trust isn't my greatest asset." Jack replied, as he knew all too well about trust issues. Right now currently, he only trusts Chloe, Renee and, for the moment, Tony.

"Son, you have to start somewhere." Mayer replied in an understanding tone.

Jack thought about what Senator Mayer said to him as the knock was pounded again.

"Senator! It's Metro PD!" The man on the door yelled.

Jack looked at the glass door for the moment and turned his face at Senator Mayer. He asked, "You really think you can do this?"

"I know I can." Mayer competently said, assuring him that he will make sure the authorities will help him.

After a moment of hesitation and seeing Mayer will keep his word, he decided to give Mayer a chance to him. He said, "Let him in."

With that, Mayer walked by Jack and was heading to the front door as the door was pounded on again. Jack followed Mayer as the senator deactivated the alarm on his door. Just as Mayer was deactivating the alarm, the phone Jack is carrying rang. But when Mayer opened the door before Jack could answer the phone, the man in the door was actually Quinn who quickly shot and killed Mayer with a UMP40.

"No!" Jack shouts in shock as he saw Mayer shot down and got hit at the wall, dead.

Jack saw Quinn entering the front door and he broke through the glass door as Quinn fired at him. Jack rushed out as Quinn pursued him. Jack jumped on over the fence and began to ran ignoring the phone call at the moment.

Quinn climbs up the fence and starts pursuing Jack through the streets. But saw two Metro PD cruisers coming in and had to hid in the trees to avoid being spotted. As he is delayed momentarily, Quinn sees Jack running to another street and continued to pursue him.

At the car, Morris drove the vehicle as Chloe tried to call Jack. "Come on, Jack. Pick up the phone." Chloe said to herself urgently. After four rings, she hung up. "No answer from Jack."

"I do not like this. You are still not cleared of those criminal charges. But after what just happened in the field office, we don't have any choice." Morris said to his wife. He was worried about the charges Chloe is facing, but after the brutal invasion of the field office, he realized he has to help her, Jack and Renee on the terrorist plot.

"Yeah. I still need your help on Renee's end, Morris. I'm gotta try to call Jack again in a bit. I hope he answers soon." Chloe replied, hoping that Jack will answer her call.

 **09:48:36**

At the Field Office, Griggs looks at the hostages at the conference room through the inner window from the bullpen as his men finished removing the bodies of the slaughtered FBI personnel out of the bullpen. Mathis arrived as some of the commandos brought in containers in carts. "We have taken complete control of this building, but we lost 9 men." Mathis informed.

"No matter. We found the the email message and no one has left the building during this operation. The mission will continue." Griggs stated.

"I called DC metro, posing as a FBI agent and I told them that Bauer is at Mayer's DC home." Mathis said.

"Good." Griggs acknowledged.

Just as Griggs said that, Hogan and Russell returned in the bullpen. Hogan went to Griggs & Mathis and said, "Colonel, every floor affected by the tear gas is cleared out. Everyone has been taken out on those floors."

"Well done, Hogan. Russell." Griggs acknowledged to both his top men. Mathis smiled in satisfactory that most of the agents inside the field office have been annihilated.

"Perez is going to turn off the lights in the entire building." Mathis stated.

"Right. Tell him to shut off the overhead lights in the entire building and anything else that is non-essential to us." Griggs ordered.

Just as Mathis got on the radio, Hatcher came over to Griggs and stated. "Sir, we secured 23 hostages in there. They're not going anywhere."

"Very good." Griggs replied to Hatcher. Then he turned his face and announced his men, "Alright, everyone. This will be our new base of operations. Mathis, I want our equipment set up in here."

As Mathis went to help the men set up their equipment, Griggs then turned to Hatcher and said, "Hatcher, you're in the charges of the hostages."

"Aye, sir." Hatcher acknowledged. Then he turned to Weight and two others, "You three, guard the hostages with me.

As Hatcher, Weight and two other commandos went to guard the hostages in the conference room, Griggs turned to Russell. "Russell, go up on the roof and set up our heavy weapons in case when we get any unwanted outside visitors." Griggs said. As Russell nodded and went to the roof, Griggs turned to the man who was in charge of jamming communications from the van. "Sergeant Hirschberger, you take charge in the surveillance."

"Yes, sir." Hirschberger acknowledged. With that, he left the bullpen and is heading for the security room.

Griggs then turned to Hogan and ordered, "Hogan, tighten up security in this building."

Hogan nodded and he took a couple of men with him as they left the bullpen.

"Riberio, how are you and Mr. Hillinger doing?" Griggs asked.

"We disabled all external access to this building and their servers. Nobody can hack into us and we control everything in this building." Ribeiro replied as she and Hillinger finished shutting down external access to the FBI's servers so no one will see what is going on.

"Good. Mr. Hillinger, find out whose email message that belongs to." Griggs said, pointing at Renee's email message on the screen.

"Very well." Hillinger acknowledged as he went to check the message.

Griggs turned to Ribeiro and ordered, "Ribeiro, monitor the FBI channels. Tell us when the authorities will arrive in this building."

Ribeiro nodded silently and she was typing into communications to listen in on the FBI's frequency.

Griggs then came to the conference room to check on the hostages. Larry glared at Griggs as he said to him and the other hostages, "We infiltrated this building in 30 minutes and we have taken it around 17 minutes. Seems that no agent outside this field office is aware of what's going on as of right now."

Larry was outraged beyond belief that the commandos managed to seized his own field office without anyone's knowledge from the outside and massacred many of his subordinates. His anger boiled inside him. "You son of a bitch! The FBI will be gunning for you and your men for everything that happened here! This will not be tolerated! The United States of America doesn't negotiate with terrorists!" Larry angrily said to Griggs. One of the commandos guarding the hostages backfisted Larry in the face.

Griggs smirked and said smugly to Larry, "Tell that to most of your subordinates that we killed in your field office, Agent Moss." With that, he just left the conference room without any sign of emotion while Larry, Janis and the other hostages realized their situation is far worse than they realized.

In one of the hallways in the second floor, Baker and a group of men patrolled the part of the hallway. Then the lights in the building turned off as planned. The emergency lights came off afterwards. Lung looked into one of the offices, but didn't see anything. Lung then left the office.

As the Trigger Force commandos left the hallway, the ceiling penal in the office came open and Renee got down to the office desk. Then she slowly closed the penal and got down to the floor. She turned around with a Glock 19 pistol raised and sees no one near her. Renee checked the pistol she was carrying and loaded it. Then she left the office.

 **09:53:02**

At the White House, Olivia entered the Oval Office where her mother, President Taylor and Ethan are present. After she closed the door, Olivia asked while coming closer to the president's desk, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Livy. Ethan just come to me with something very disturbing." President Taylor stated.

"I assume it's about the press leak regarding Jack Bauer." Olivia speculated.

"Ethan seems to think you had something to do with it." President Taylor stated in confirmation.

"I didn't. I already told him that." Olivia said while trying to cover herself.

"Well, given the past experience between the two of you, he's not convinced." President Taylor. She still remembers the bad past history between both her daughter and Ethan.

"And what do you think?" Olivia asked.

"I think I need to hear what you have to say." President Taylor replied seriously as she wanted to hear what her daughter had to say.

"There's nothing she can say, Madam President. She was one of the few people who knew all the details." Ethan said as he reminded President Taylor of the people who knew all the details regarding letting Jack interrogate Ryan Burnett.

"More people knew than you think. I just got off the phone with the White House Secretary producer at CNB. He won't give me the source's name, but he's willing to confirm that the leak came from someone inside the Federal Marshal's office. He'll guarantee it didn't come from the White House, Or from me." Olivia said as she claimed to both her mother and Ethan about where the leak came from. In reality, she actually lied since she secretly was the one who leaked information about Ethan having Jack interrogate Burnett to Ken Dellao.

After hearing what Olivia, she turned her face at her daughter.

Ethan was at a moment of silence. "This is verifiable?" Ethan asked for confirmation as he still not completely convinced.

Olivia walked towards Ethan as she said, "Producer's name is Charlie Isaacson. Here's his number. You can call him yourself if you'd like." Olivia offered Issacson's card to Ethan for confirmation.

Ethan was at a moment of lost and saw this is an act of defeat.

"I offered Isaacson some Exclusive time with you if he killed the story and he agreed. So as long as we get Bauer in custody, we should be able to keep the fallout contained." Olivia reassured her mother.

Satisfied on what she wanted to hear, President Taylor turned to Ethan and said to him, "Ethan, under the circumstances, I think it seems clear that you were mistaken. I'm satisfied. Are you?"

"Yes, Madam President." Ethan replied reluctantly after accepting defeat. Then he turned to Olivia and said to her, "I'm sorry, Olivia, if I misjudged the situation and you."

After all this is settled, President Taylor said to Ethan, "I want to know if the FBI's any closer to finding Bauer."

"Yes, ma'am." Ethan replied.

"That's all." President Taylor said to Ethan to excuse himself. With that, he left the Oval Office.

"I'm sorry…I put you on the spot like that." President Taylor apologizing to her daughter.

"I understand. Ethan didn't give you much of a choice. I just hope they find Bauer before this gets any worse." Olivia stated, making sure her mother doesn't know the truth that she leaked the story to Dellao.

 **09:55:02**

Chloe tried to call Jack again as Morris kept driving their car, "Come on, Jack. Pick up the phone." Chloe muttered in desperation.

Jack is trying to run away from Quinn and reaches a construction site. He again mutes the call on the phone. Jack looks around for a bit. He sees a gate with a barb wire on top and he removes his blazer jacket. He wraps it around the barb wire.

Quinn arrives at the construction site. He looked down and Jack's blood on the road. As he follows the blood, Quinn sees blood on the gate and shot the lock down with one round. He opens the gate and looks around for Jack.

 **09:56:23**

Quinn slowly advances and sees Jack's blood on the doorknob of the nearby trailer. He quietly opens the door. He enters the trailer as the door closed by itself. After a moment, Quinn shoots into the room where he thinks Jack is hiding. He turns the light in the room and opens the door, but sees Jack is not there. Suddenly, outside the trailer, Quinn heard the sound of the engine. Before he can investigate, Jack uses a backhoe to flip the trailer with Quinn inside. Jack stopped the backhoe and gets out.

Inside the flipped trailer, Quinn got up and climb on top of the fallen cabinet. He uses his UMP40 to break the window open on top. As Quinn climbed up out of the trailer, Jack jumps from the backhoe's bucket and attacks Quinn, causing him to lose the UMP40. Jack punches Quinn in the face twice, but Quinn blocks the third one and uses his left leg to push Jack down to the ground. With his left leg holding Jack, Quinn punched him in the torso twice. Jack kicks Quinn off him with right leg, causing Quinn to fall off from the top of the trailer to the hood of the SVU and on the gravel pavement.

As Quinn got up, Jack gets on top of the SUV and jumps of Quinn, pushing him down to the ground. After a exchange of blows, Jack puts his hands on Quinn's throat. Then Quinn puts his hands on Jack's throat as well. He wraps around and pushes Jack into the SUV, which Jack landed his back on it. Quinn grabs a crowbar and swings at Jack, but misses him and damaged the back passenger side window. Jack punched Quinn in the stomach and then grabbed his arm forcing him to lose the crowbar and headbutts him to the pavement. Jack charges at him, but Quinn uses his right leg and flips Jack above him, causing Jack to land in a pavement near another backhoe.

Jack sees a screwdriver below that backhoe. As Quinn charged at him, Jack throws the screwdriver at Quinn which hits his bulletproof vest. Jack then grabs a 2x4 and he knocks Quinn face down, causing Quinn to be impaled by the screwdriver as he lands on it.

As Jack got down on his knees, he turns Quinn around and sees that he is dying . Jack then confronted Quinn, saying to him, "You're dying. Just tell me where the weapons are coming in. When are they getting here?"

With his final breath, Quinn only revealed to Jack, "They're already here." With that, Quinn finally dies,

After a moment of shock, Jack searches Quinn's body and finds his cell phone on his right pocket of his jeans. He flips it open and sees an address in a message. The text says, "Port of Alexandria. Yard C. 2230."

Then he heard a cell phone rang again. He wondered who keeps on calling him. He answered. "Who is this?"

At Morris's car, Chloe, relieved that Jack finally answered the call, informed Jack in desperation, "Jack, it's Chloe! We have a situation. The FBI Washington Office has been raided!"

Jack couldn't understand what she meant and asked Chloe, "What? What happened?"

"Several terrorists have taken the field office, and are probably holding various FBI agents hostage." Chloe replied in a calmer tone.

After hearing that, Jack was shocked and in disbelief after hearing what Chloe just said about the FBI Washington Field Office being taken over by terrorists, "Oh, my god." Jack couldn't believe that terrorists have taken the FBI field office while he was being pursued by the FBI and every law enforcement officials when Quinn framed him for killing Burnett. He suspects that Starkwood operatives are the ones who seized the field office. He then asked Chloe, "Chloe, are you still in the field office?"

"No, Morris and I have been evacuated. Jack, Renee got us out of there." Chloe replied in a worried tone.

"Renee? She got you and Morris out?" Jack asked, as he couldn't believe that Renee managed to get Chloe and Morris out of the Washington Field Office, despite that the fact that she was suspended from the FBI.

"Yes, she did. Jack, she stayed behind to try to help gather intelligence from the inside." Chloe replied uncomfortably, knowing Jack would likely not take the news well.

" _Dammit, Renee._ " Jack thought. He knows that Renee is in great danger of being killed by Starkwood operatives by staying behind to help gather inside intelligence. "Chloe, I need you and Morris to go to our makeshift command center and try to help me & Renee from there. If Renee calls you, tell her to call me on Tony's phone. I'll fill you in later. I got to go." Jack hangs up on the cell. He was still shocked by the Washington FBI office was invaded by terrorists, probably by Starkwood operatives.

 _Split-screen:_ Jack makes a phone call. Griggs oversees everything in the bullpen as Mathis helps some commandos set up their equipment. Baker leads the patrol with some men. Renee quietly approaches the hallways in the darkened, besieged field office with the Glock 19 pistol raised. Larry, Janis and the other hostages in the conference room are stunned and horrified by a brutal hostile takeover. Olivia Taylor is in thought about her actions regarding Ethan Kanin for allowing Jack interrogate Ryan Burnett.

At the restaurant, Tony Almeida stood by when his cell phone rang. He answered while standing up to leave. "Yeah."

"Tony, it's Jack." Jack said on the phone.

"Jack, I've been monitoring the FBI bandwidth. What the hell's going on?" Tony replied on the phone as he was getting to his SUV.

"Listen, man, I need your help. Where are you?" Jack asked as he took Quinn's cell phone.

"Third Street and B." Tony replied as he got in his car.

"Okay, listen to me. I need you to meet me at the Port of Alexandria. I need you to bring a weapons and a surveillance package. Get there as soon as possible." Jack said, hoping Tony will get some weapons and a surveillance package that he needs

"Jack, wait." Tony said. Before he can continue, Jack interrupted him.

"I can't. Expect a call from either Chloe or Renee. They'll tell you some things. I'll get back to you as soon as I'm en route." With that, Jack hung up. He knew either Chloe or Renee will fill Tony in about the takeover of the Washington FBI field office and he will tell him the rest en route. He hoped Renee will call Tony's cell soon as she called Chloe to let him know that she is alright and such.

Jack pulled the screwdriver off Quinn's chest and went to a nearby a pickup truck. Once he got in, Jack hotwires it with the screwdriver he used to kill Quinn to start the vehicle. He drives away and crashes through the gate leaving.

 **09:59:57... 09:59:58... 09:59:59...10:00:00**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think.

 **The takeover:** The takeover was a difficult part to write. I studied raids and takeovers from the films _Die Hard_ , _Air Force One_ , _Olympus Has Fallen_ and some episodes of _24_ for ideas. The takeover part of the siege is kind of a mixture of what you see in _Air Force One_ and _Olympus Has Fallen_. The siege was pretty difficult to write and such. I hope I did a decent job with it.

 **Character's thoughts:** Another difficult thing to do on this chapter was the thoughts of these characters. I had to watch 7x14 carefully for study. I hope I did an acceptable job on doing all the thoughts of these characters. If there's something off about it, let me know.


End file.
